A micromechanical component often has a setting element, which is joined to a frame mount by way of at least one spring. For example, an electrostatic drive is used to adjust the setting element relative to the frame mount. A specific embodiment of such a micromechanical component is a micromirror as is often used in light-projection apparatuses or in optical communications technology.
An electrostatic drive frequently has two comb electrodes, which are patterned separately from each other and then aligned relative to each other in a desired position. However, because of the small size of the comb electrodes, problems frequently arise during the fine adjustment of the comb electrodes relative to each other. As an alternative, the possibility of producing the two comb electrodes from one SOI (Silicon-On-Isolator) substrate is conventional. However, the production of a suitable SOI substrate is relatively costly.
A further problem in manufacturing a micromechanical component lies in the disposition of the at least one spring on the setting element. In order to permit easy adjustment of the setting element, the at least one spring should have a low bending stiffness, preferably a low torsional stiffness, in one desired bending direction. Therefore, a specific minimum length of the at least one spring is advantageous in terms of the lowest possible bending stiffness of the spring. At the same time, however, the use of the setting element and the spring in the micromechanical component requires that the setting element, with the spring mounted on it, be mountable within a volume having a comparatively small extension.